


aching.

by crimsonhope



Series: crumbs. [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Sickfic, sick!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonhope/pseuds/crimsonhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan is sick. and phil doesn't like being woken up by strange noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aching.

phil doesn't like waking up to shuffling at one in the morning, especially when it comes from the other side of the apartment and sounds like somebody's breaking in. he also loves sleeping, and that's why for the first five minutes, he stays still, convincing his mind it's just another bird hitting the window that doesn't require being poked with a spatula this time.

the noises don't stop, however, and they sound suspiciously human- not really ones a burglar would want to make. phil then remembers there's actually another human being in the apartment with him who, according to the noises, might need his help.

he stands up, still wobbly from his slumber, and makes his way out of the room to locate the source of something that sounds suspiciously like... sobbing? phil feels more awake now, especially since dan's door appears to be open, and his room abandoned. his senses alert, he almost sprints down the hallway, taking the stairs and heading for the bathroom.

he sees the lights on and the door partly open, which means that whatever dan's doing, it's not something private that he wouldn't want phil walking on in. it must be rather the opposite, because the noises are indeed him crying, subtle, but heavy.

phil carefully peaks inside, hoping not to startle him, and so he lets out a gentle "dan?" first.

the boy is sitting on the floor by the toilet, clutching his stomach and sobbing quietly, eyes squinted shut. he looks up at phil upon hearing his name, and jumps a little at the sight of his best friend.

"oh, dan, what happened? are you hurt?" phil feels panic rising inside of him, as he leaps forward and sinks to the floor beside dan "what's wrong?"

he touches dan's face gently, forcing him to look up. he feels really warm, phil notes.

"my stomach hurts a lot" dan lets out another sob, followed by a slight moan of pain and hands pressing tighter to his middle. he rests his head back against the cool bathroom wall. he doesn't want phil to see him like this, breaking down over a stupid stomachache, but he's just too exhausted to care.

"how bad? A&E?" phil could hear how concerned his voice sounded. the events from six years ago replayed in his head, as a half-crying dan called him from his dorm, voice shaking, asking if phil could go with him to A&E because he felt like something was seriously wrong. he sounded so fragile back then, and phil immidiately jumped into action, and so that's what he was doing right now.

"no" dan breathes heavily "it just hurts a lot..."

phil doesn't really know what to do, but the statement calms him a little. dan's already had his appedintix removed, so it couldn't be that, definitely. maybe he had just caught some kind of stomach bug. apart from that one time, phil has never seen him in so much pain. but then again, dan rarely gets that sick.

phil is driven out of his thoughts as dan lunches forward, leaning into the toilet and vomiting. phil ignores the smell as he rubs circles on his back gently, trying to calm him down in the process.

when he's done, dan takes a bit of paper and wipes his mouth, before sinking into the floor again in a curled up position. phil wastes no time and coaxes him into his arms, letting dan rest against his chest rather then the cold tiles. dan is whimpering, on the verge of tears again as he clutches his tummy, eyes falling shut.

"you're feverish" phil touches his forehead, pushing the damp curls away "maybe it's just a bug. you couldn't have eaten something bad, because i would be sick too, we eat the same things" he settles on stroking dan's back up and down, as rocking him back and forward could cause some motion sickness. they sit in silence for a bit, with phil holding him and dan ocassionally whining in pain.

"you think you're okay for now?" phil asks, reffering to the previous throwing up session. dan pulls away from him and tries to sit up straight, checking if the nausea is still there. he feels a bit better in the terms of vomiting, but the pain is still there, scrunching his stomach from the inside.

"maybe" he says in a shaking voice "help me stand up..."

phil does, putting an arm around his waist and holding him steady when his legs wobble. he guides dan to the sink where he cleans his mouth, sloshing it with cold water.

he's suddenly aware of how cold he is, shivering in phil's grip as they stand in the icey bathroom, which feels more like antarctica at the moment.

"c'mon" phil tightens his grip as he guides dan out of the bathroom into a slightly warmer hallway. they walk up the stairs, dan almost falling against him.

"i want to lay down" dan's hunching a little, as if he wants to curl up standing.

"d'you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" phil asks softly. he sees dan nod sheepishly, as if asking for further parmission. phil just smiles fondly, keeping his arms around him and guiding him to his bedroom.

he pulls out a hoodie for dan when they're inside, the yellow one with jake on it. dan puts it on gratefully, pulling the sleeves over his hands and taking in the warmth. phil tucks him in, before climbing under the duvet himself and feeling the sleepiness wash over him almost instantly, once again.

dan lays curled up, hugging his aching middle with a look of discomfort on his face. he looks tired and sick, and phil wishes he could just pry the pain away. he won't be able to sleep, if he knows dan is suffering beside him.

he shuffles closer quietly, pulling dan towards his chest. dan snuggles in, sighing.

"can you rub my tummy?" he pleads. phil holds back a giggle, because dan sounds adorably like a five year old compared to his actual twenty five years of age. phil finds his middle under the duvet and starts tracing soft circles on his stomach, careful not to be too rough in his attempts to ease the pain.

dan lets his eyelids drop, as he feels the pain subside. he's comfortable. phil's bed is warm. so is phil. and that just makes it a little bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> fffffff what a cheesy ending oh well
> 
> a rise of the sickfic.


End file.
